


odds

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: In which he and the reader get into an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 8





	odds

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.   
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

• The arranged marriage was Tommy’s idea that everyone had voted in favor for except for Polly and Michael, of course.

• Despite the many attempts of Tommy and Arthur to reassure Michael, the poor boy was terrified and couldn’t help but ask questions. Plenty of “what if’s” were popping up in his mind every minute.

• The only thing he knew was that you were related to Esme. Nothing else and that was slowly driving him mad because he had that need to always know everything in advance so he wouldn’t be too anxious.

• John would just lightly make fun of him, using his own experience with Esme, _“Hopefully you’ll be lucky and end up with a great one”._

• When the day finally came around, Michael’s heart was beating so fast he was unable to move, leaving no choice to the boys but to literally ‘push’ him towards you, who was looking down, way too shy to look at your soon-to-be husband.

• When he was finally by your side, the muffled waves of laughter stopped and silence took place. Your heart was beating so hard you could feel it and so was Michael’s.

• When it was time to exchange the rings, you turned to meet his eyes and when you did, his mouth dropped open. He wasn’t expecting to see such beauty and just couldn’t help but to let out a small gasp which made you chuckle. The sound you made was a mix of amusement seeing his funny expression but also of relief because neither were you expecting your new husband to look this handsome.

• His hand was slightly shaking as he passed the ring on your finger but he managed to give you a smile once he was done. Once you were done passing him, the old lady that was standing above the both of you announced that it was now the time to exchange a kiss in order to follow the tradition but also lock the alliance between the both of your families.

At her words, your heart skipped a beat and a few seconds of hesitance took place, during which your gaze was locked in Michael’s, who seemed as stressed as you were.

_“C’mon,”_ John shouted as impatient as he was, although that was the exact 'kick’ Michael needed to finally grab the back of your head and pull you in for a kiss.

His lips tasted sweet and as you were actually enjoying it, you heard the crowd cheer which made you pull away in surprise. The loud voices made you suddenly realize that that was it, you were now married to a stranger.

• During the rest of the night, you learned a bit more about Michael. He was still shy but made efforts to dance with you and present you to his family, ending with his mother, Polly. She seemed reluctant at first but as the time passed, she seemed to soften in your presence and even pulled you in for a quick hug before you had to climb in the car which would drive you to your new home. _“Take good care of my son,”_ she smiled as she caressed your cheek and pinched it gently even though you could still detect worry in her eyes.

• Once you finally arrived at your final destination, Michael got out of the car first and walked to meet you on the other side. Holding out his hand for you to take, he waited for you to come out.

• The house was huge and you couldn’t help but gasp in admiration, not quite realizing that it was now yours.

_“You’re adorable,”_ you heard Michael chuckle before leading you towards the entrance.

• For almost half an hour, the both of you could’ve been found wandering around the house, visiting it, counting the rooms, looking at the paintings, and just overall adapting to your new surroundings, hand in hand.

• When it was time to go to sleep, Michael waited patiently in bed for your return. He had sweetly offered to give you privacy to change as it was now time to complete the final part of the tradition.

• During it all, Michael had been extremely gentle and careful, asking if you were okay with everything he was doing. If it was okay to touch you here and to kiss you there.

“ _Oops_ ,” he said when he came up to kiss you but accidentally collided with your nose, making the both of you laugh more than you should’ve.

His sweetness had made the exchange as pleasing as it could be.

• During the months that followed, things were not always easy. You were both discovering the other’s way of life, habits, manners, and personality. However, Michael was ready to put in work no matter how much was needed and so were you.

• The image he previously had of an arranged marriage wasn’t even close to what he was living. He had pictured it quite unhappy, almost as prison time. He thought he’d end up with someone that wouldn’t be his type physically nor mentally yet there you were, as beautiful, smart, and charming as you could ever be. He imagined that the woman he’d end up with would hate and despise his way of life but yet you were again, being totally okay with it and even guiding him in his decisions.

You had become his home, the only one he wanted to confide it, ask for advice but also be completely vulnerable around. He loved the fact that you were as stubborn as him. He loved that you weren’t afraid to tell him straight when he was being a pain in the ass or when he was in the wrong.

• By the third month of your relationship, he was completely smitten with you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you which would always amuse Tommy except when it was during a business meeting. Polly would love to hear him talk about you because it was proof that her son was happy. So, she’d too, find herself asking about you which would automatically make Michael’s eyes light up in excitement because he was being asked about his new favorite subject.

• He’d find himself enjoying doing domestic things with you just to spend more time around you. He had also realized that he was actually touch-starved even though he had always thought of himself as a pretty private person who preferred limited physical contact. But, since you were now his, he’d find it difficult to keep his hands to himself. He would always feel the need to reach for your hand under the covers, table, in the car, at parties. He’d find himself wanting to pull you even closer, steal a kiss on your cheek when you’d walk by him.

• On some nights during which Michael couldn’t sleep, he’d turn his head to watch your sleeping figure and silently thank Tommy for the treasure he had given him.


End file.
